The Avengers Initiative
by PerlaB4
Summary: Every couple of years an Avenger quits. During this time when in need of another Avenger SHIELD hosts the Avengers Initiative. When Bernard Barton is chosen to participate Clint Barton volunteers to take his place. Basically an Avengers Version of The Hunger Games. Let the twentieth Avengers Initiative begin! ON HOLD! NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I've had this idea for a while now and i wanted to get it out there so here it is, an Avngers version of The Hunger Games! Now before you read on i must mention a couple of things.**

**1) This fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but ts gone over like 20 pages so far and it would be too long for just a one chapter kind of thing. I'm not even finished with the story yet lol.**

**2) I will be changing things so this will not follow exactly how it is in the hunger games book.**

**3) I have decided this story not to be a slash, but if you guys want i can upload a version where there is a 'thing' between Clint and Loki although i am not making any promises!**

**4) I apologise if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not the best writer.**

* * *

**The Avengers Initiative **

I woke up with a scream ringing in my ears. It was not my scream though, it was my brother's. I toss the bed cover away in an instant; I practically fling myself out of bed heading to my brother, "Bernard!" I call at the top of my lungs. Oh god please, let him be okay!

I open his bedroom door quickly, he was thrashing and tossing himself around in bed desperately grabbing on to his head. I'm by his side in seconds and try to calm him down. He was a victim of a horrible dream, a nightmare. "Barney it's alright I'm here now, you're safe." Even though I was his big brother I sucked big time when it came to handling situations like these, but for Barney's sake I had to do the best I could. At the sound of my voice he stopped moving about however he was still letting out small cries that was almost too painful to take in my self. He was still grabbing on to his head like his life depended on it and was panting and sweating.

Dear God, only one thing could get him like this.

The Avengers, it was their entire fault!

I slowly take hold of his arms and settle them down to lie beside him. I then get him to sit up and gently he opens his eyes to face me. I frown when I see tears slowly stream down his face. I move down on one knee so I'm now eye to eye with him. I wipe the tears away with my thumb, and give him a fake smile. "Hey, buddy what's got you so worked up huh?" I ask jokingly to cheer him up a bit.

"I dreamt it was me…" was the reply.

Of course he did.

"Barney, your name has only been in there once they're not going to pick you." I say more serious now.

"You don't know that…"

"I do, and besides if you are picked I'll find a way to get you out of it. I promise, now go back to sleep."

He nods as I move forward to hug him, shortly after he was back in bed soundly asleep. I sigh, and quietly walk out of his room.

It was bright and early in the morning and I saw no point in going back to sleep. I get the kettle and switch it on after filling it up with water to boil it up for a bath. Once it was done I would put the boiling water in a tub barely big enough to fit one person. I repeatedly do the same thing until the tub is filled. Placing a bucket and shampoo beside me I take a quick wash pouring a bucket of water on top of my head and scrubbing myself clean with the shampoo.

When I was done I let myself dry up before putting my hunting clothes on and stepping into my boots. I grab my bow and arrows hoping to find good animal prey. I had to hunt so I could sell whatever animal I killed and get some real good food.

My parents died in a car accident years ago, I was ten years old when it happened and my brother just six.

I was our only hope of surviving this god forsaking world, and this piece of crap that we liked to call Waverly.

I lived in the poor city, Waverly the laughing stock of the all the cities there were.

You're probably wondering what exactly my brother was freaking out over, the reaping.

The Avengers were a team of 'remarkable people' who were bought by SHIELD to fight the battles that 'ordinary' human beings couldn't.

Whenever an Avenger would lose a team mate they would hold what we called the reaping that was hosted by SHIELD who lives the better lives. The reaping gets each city (there are twelve) getting people to attend it, between the ages of sixteen and thirty in each city a person would get picked and forced to participate in the Avengers initiative. You get trained, show off to the Avengers what you could do, hope to please the entire world. Finally, the tributes have to battle each other till one is left standing. I mean in the end it's not that bad or so they say, they promise that each tribute will probably come out with just an injury, possibly they live.

However, the scary part was… they don't promise you most certainly won't die. That's the scary part; tributes haven't always come out alive. But the 'plus side' is if you win you join the Avengers and gain a whole lot of money, the city gaining twice as much since this doesn't occur every year.

This year Hank Pym, aka Ant-man quit because the violence the Avengers put him through was against everything he fought for. And this year it was my brother's first reaping, he was only sixteen years old. That's right meaning I Clinton Francis Barton was twenty.

The Avengers called themselves heroes, protecting SHIELD and the other cities from danger etc. The Avengers earth's mightiest heroes my ass!

* * *

I ran across the streets, stopping in front of the un-electrified wired fences. With Waverly city being so poor there was nothing to charge them. I jump over them landing on one knee and a hand in front stopping myself from falling forwards. I get up and continue my journey to the 'off limits' woods.

I creep in-between the trees and grass moving steadily, hoping not to alert any animals of my presence. I crouch down behind a bush peering up to see a deer stroll by the opposite side of me. I smirk to myself moving away from the bush and closer to the deer. I aimed my bow and arrow towards it. Sadly I did the dumbest mistake of my life by taking a step forward without looking where I was going. I gasp and I slip falling into a river stream causing a huge splash. The deer's ears perk up and it runs away. I grunt and slam a fist into the river grumbling cruse words to myself. I lose sight of the deer as I rise back to my feet.

Out of anger, I recklessly shoot an arrow and it just so happens to hit a rabbit right in the eye. It freezes and falls to its death. I slowly bring my bow down and run towards the rabbit I didn't mean to kill. I lift the rabbit up in my hands and pull out the arrow, including its eyeball by mistake. I snap the arrow in half and toss the pieces into the river stream. "I guess you'll have to do…" I murmur to the lifeless rabbit. I hide it inside my dad's old coat I was wearing so I was less likely to be caught.

Again I jump over the fence, this time going over to 'Phil's Bakery'. A friend of mine named Phil Coulson owned the bakery and I would normally trade in an animal in return for some fresh homemade breads. Especially in the mornings, after all who would want to eat meat for breakfast? The thought just wasn't appealing to me and besides I didn't always have enough money so an animal would have to do now and then. Though usually for lunch or dinner I would keep whatever I killed and cook it for Barney and me.

I pause at the front door of the bakery to check if it was open, there was a man buying pastries so of course it was open. I smile and enter still keeping hold of the rabbit under the coat and holding my bow in the other hand. Phil noticed me the minute I walked in and gave me a nod to walk around the counter and secretly give it to him at the back of the store. I hand him over the rabbit, somehow I get the idea he's a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, there was a deer but I slipped and fell into a river, it ran away."

Phil laughs at this and tells me he's never known me to be so clumsy and reckless, I also tell him how I killed the rabbit by accident. "Seriously Clint you really think you could've brought that deer here anyway? The rabbit is fine; I actually need it for one of my meat pies anyway so thank you Clint."

He gladly takes the rabbit off my hands and we enter back into the bakery. Phil quickly puts the rabbit away so no one could notice; unfortunately the costumer buying pastries saw and stared in disbelief. I try to avoid the costumer's gaze; he appeared to be a very old man.

_Okay Clint bad idea to bring the bow and arrows here, now you're toast!_

"Boy, was it you that killed the rabbit, don't try to deny it now!" The old man says.

That annoyed me a little; I wasn't a 'boy'.

I turn around, "Yes sir, please don't tell anyone-."

"That's not it, son that is truly amazing!"

"I'll say the guy always brings animals in, hits them right in the eye so the arrow won't damage the animal from inside." Phil joins in complimenting my archery skills; I send him a warning gaze.

"You're joking! You've got talent boy, I bet you're qualified to be an Avenger. Clearly you have eyes of a hawk!"

"I wouldn't go that far sir… I can only hunt animals" I was getting a little uncomfortable at all the praise I was getting.

"But have you ever tried hunting a human? I bet you could take your enemies down in one shot!" The old man exclaimed. I'm startled by this and move back a little… enemy or no enemy hunting a human? That's basically killing them! That's not what a hero does! But then again the Avengers were never heroes… at least in my eyes anyway. No, I would never hunt a human and I don't plan on becoming an Avenger if it meant killing lives of ones.

Phil catches my discomfort and patiently tells the old man to leave and tell no one about what he caught me doing. When he was gone I gulped and let out a relief sigh.

"Sorry about that Clint, want some wheat bread with goat cheese?" Phil kindly offers, "That would be great." I say in return.

Phil nods tightening the apron around his waist and neck, then handing over some fresh made bread with the goat cheese warped up in foil.

"He was right you know you are qualified to be an Avenger, no probably more than that." Phil tells me.

"Hey if I'm lucky my name might get picked out of the bowl during the reaping." I say sarcastically.

"Clint you know that's not what I meant, Jesus you're shaking just thinking about it."

"I'm shaking because I fear the worst! What if my brother gets picked, Phil what am I supposed to do then!"

"Clint, your brother was only entered once. What are the chances that he's going to get picked?"

"That doesn't change the fact that there is still a chance, I don't understand Phil why do they have to put us through this!" I slump down on a seat in front of the counter and place my face in the palm of my hands taking deep breaths.

"You know why, ever since the war between the cities and SHIELD, this has been going on. Heck its why The Avengers were created in the first place. Instead of doing the easy thing and find someone on their own to join the team they just make our lives harder, its punishment. In a way we should be glad at least people are now coming out of The Avengers initiative alive."

"Not everyone comes out alive! It's not fair; this is their own sick twisted game for their entertainment. In the end they always win!"

I look up to see Phil worried and concerned for me. I just shake my head and attempt to leave the bakery. He later stops me handing over two gingerbread men. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"For you and Bernard," he says.

"I don't have enough money-!" I start but then he interrupts me.

"Just take it, for free."

I simply nod and thank him before storming out of the bakery.

Later I reach my home; I'm still shaking but not in fear, its anger.

_Damn it, damn it all!_

I remove any emotion on my face when I walk in my home; I put my bow and arrows away in a wardrobe and place the food on the table. I'm then greeted by Barney as unexpectedly he runs up and hugs me. "I swear sometimes I find it hard to believe you're sixteen you act like a ten year old." I tell him as I return the hug.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

He pushes me away slightly sticking his tongue out at me. A scowl forms on my face and I quickly give his head a nudge. "Brat I got you breakfast it's on the table."

He smiles and his face beams happily, he rushes to un-wrap the foil on the table and he starts to eat the bread. I could tell he was really hungry since he had practically half the food on his face. "Cool, you got gingerbread men!" he exclaims when he notices them.

"Eat them later, breakfast first." I advise him.

He offers a piece of bread with the cheese spread on top, "No thanks, I already ate on the way here." I lied because I knew he was basically starving.

He frowned but continued to eat anyway.

* * *

The day went on and it was time to get ready for the reaping. I dressed up as fast as I could, Barney was taking his time. "Barney hurry up would you, we have to go otherwise we'll get in trouble."

Barney walked out of his room and sighed, I could tell he was hiding his emotions away from me. He was wearing a buttoned up t-shirt with brown trousers and shoes. As for me I was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans which was very rare to get these days.

I take hold of his hand and we walk to the reaping together. Soon we were crowded with other people I can see him starting to panic and I just squeeze his hand for reassurance. We had to line up in rows going down in age so I eventually was forced to leave Barney's side.

This year it comes to everyone's shock when Janet Pym aka The Wasp comes on stage representing The Avengers Initiative. She used to be one of the Avengers so she was the last person anyone expected to turn up here.

"Welcome, to the twentieth Avengers Initiative, as you all know our dear Hank Pym has left The Avengers so SHIELD must find someone worthy enough to take his place. Whoever's name is chosen will have the fantastic opportunity to prove themselves. And have a chance at becoming an Avenger!"

My heart beat speeds up as she moves closer to the bowl packed with everyone's name in it. All I see is her hand moving towards the bowl before I close my eyes.

"Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me…" I mumble low to myself.

It wasn't me.

"Bernard Barton!"

I froze; I was in shock trying to get my head straight.

No, how could this be! I made sure his name was only in there once; mine has been put in like forty times! Out of thousands… it had to be him.

I see someone move out of the crowd and its Barney heading for the stage.

I wasn't going to let SHIELD win, no not this time!

I push my way through the crowd, "Barney!"

His head snaps around in confusion, guards try to get in my way.

I try to budge pass them before Barney could get any closer to the stage. "I volunteer!"

I am now the centre of attention; I am now in front of the guards.

"I volunteer for The Avengers Initiative!"

Barney apparently was also in too much shock because it took him a while to understand what I was trying to do. It was obvious by his expression. I run up to him before we could create more of a big dramatic scene. "Go, it's alright Barney just go. I'll talk to you later I promise." I give him a short hug before I start to walk to the stage.

However, I'm stopped by him holding on to my hand, "No I won't let you Clint I can take care of this by myself!"

"Says the guy, who freaked out about the whole thing this morning," I whisper to him.

"No, please I don't care if I-!"

"Just go Bernard, you're too weak to deal with this, and you'll only get yourself killed. Let go now!"

Sadly, that was enough to make him let go. I hear him cry and run off back to the crowd.

I walk on to the stage, I am now reminded what exactly I just got myself into. I can barely breathe and my legs are shaking with fright.

"How lovely, we have a volunteer, come here now." Janet takes me by the shoulders and walks me over to the microphone.

"What's your name?" She asks in a sweet polite tone, which disgusts me.

"Clinton Barton…" I announce to the world.

"I bet that was your brother, how brave of you! Give a round of applause to our tribute!"

I get no applause, but a salute.

"Well that is all folks oh what a great start to the Avengers Initiative!" The Wasp says.

A bit too soon I am dragged off behind the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you guys know I'm uploading chapters as i edit the story so once i know a chapter is good to go I'm uploading one. So if chapters are uploading like crazy you know why lol. I know a couple of you have already story alerted this so i am sorry if you get spams in your email or somthing I haven't yet finished the story so the uploads will go down if i don't finish the story by today.**

**Also check out my other stories 'The God of Mischief' and 'All alone, The youngest Avenger' :)**

* * *

I'm pushed into a room all by myself, it's so any family member and friends can say goodbye to me before I leave for the Avengers Initiative.

_At least they're giving me some privacy…_

Pacing back and forth I'm waiting for Bernard and Phil to at least come and visit me before I go.

I hear the door shriek open; a guard pushes Bernard in the room with me violently, as he stumbles forward as the door slams back tight. I hold on to him so he could regain his balance. I bend down slightly so I'm at his height. "I'm going to be okay…" I tell him.

He just shakes his head, tears still running down his face. "No you're not…"

"I am, now Barney listen to me- hey listen- do you remember the circus we went to when we were younger?"

He nods his head, "It's come back in town right? The one we use to perform at?"

"Yes, there is no doubt trick-shot will still be there, I want you to tell him I sent you. He'll train you and take care of you Bernard. Just like you wanted, get stronger!"

"Won't Jacques be there?" he questions.

"Yes but just try to avoid him okay? Is Phil turning up?"

"He can't however he gives you his regards…"

"One minute," the guard at the door shouts.

Barney now looks like he's in a rush, "I got you something!" he tells me as he pulls some object out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

He unclenches his hand revealing a pin, "It's a Hawkeye pin, and it's for luck. As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you…"

"You stole it didn't you, Bernard we left that life behind! Last time you and I attempted to steal something we almost got sent to jail!"

Guilt is seen on his features, "Don't worry I made sure no one was looking I swear, I won't do it again I promise! Just take it, for me…"

I'm left with no choice after the look he just gave me and give in to his words; I take the pin off him.

The guard comes barging in grabbing Barney's arm, "No, No-! Clint you have to win!" he screams as the guard drags him out of the room. "I will try, I promise!" I yell after him, just before the door closes.

* * *

I'm on the train, traveling over to SHIELD, their helicarrier specifically where all the training and action goes on.

I'll also be meeting the other tributes there,

_Oh I'm so excited!_

_Not…_

"So you're this year's city twelve tribute, I'm not sure whether to be impressed or not…" I snap my head around and the next thing I know I'm looking at another past avenger. Howard Stark, the father of a current Avenger named Tony Stark also known as ironman.

I heard Howard was a drinker. Hopefully that won't affect his mentoring…

We sit at a table, and we're offered all kind of quality food and drinks, things that I never even thought existed. Apparently you could drink chocolate, hot chocolate they called it. It was good. I also tried… shawarma? After that I had some carrot cake. My mouth was filled with heaven. I stopped half way through the cake though because I instantly felt bad eating all this good stuff without Bernard.

Howard was sitting opposite me, mostly drinking alcohol rather than eating. This was not surprising of course.

"So are you going to give me some advice?" I ask.

"Advice, and for what…?"

"You know, with the training, arena, the battle against the other tributes-."

"You want some advice? Try not to hurt yourself and stay alive!" He laughs it off as he's taking a sip of his drink.

Sudden anger boils up inside of me, was this guy being serious!

I grab a knife and stab it in-between his fingers on the table and I glare at him. I was not kidding around.

"What's this, do I actually have a fighter this year? You want some advice? You get the public and the Avengers to like you. Let's just say you give them that attitude I'm not sure you'll make it past training. Although I did hear they like the feisty ones, you never know…" with that he gets up and leaves for the other side of the train.

Janet comes in and shivering in disgust, "ugh, that old man just puked again…" she notices me and smiles taking Howard's seat.

"I'm guessing that old man is Howard?"

"Unfortunately yes, I wish he would stop drinking he's such a bad influence on his son…" she says.

"Tony drinks to?"

She nods appearing sad, "Another one of those like father, like son situations."

There is a moment of silence before Wasp starts chatting up again. "That was brave of you, you know. I meant it; you're the first volunteer from City twelve. You should be proud of yourself for protecting your brother." I am suddenly looking at a different person then there was back on the stage.

"I did what I had to do, it's true SHIELD has allowed some tributes to come out alive, but some have also died. I couldn't take that risk, knowing there was a fifty per cent chance my brother would never return to me."

"And you Clint Barton, do you believe there is more than a fifty per cent chance you'll come out alive?"

I truly could not answer that, I wasn't the luckiest person in the world.

Janet only smiled before getting up and leaving, "Well, let me tell you Clint I believe there is more than a fifty per cent chance… that you'll win."

I looked out the window for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

We (the tributes) were now in the SHIELD helicarrier; we had to change into different outfits that were appropriate for our training. We were forced to wear hideous black tracksuits and red t-shirts.

It was time for training. Natasha Romanoff, her codename black widow introduced herself to us. Most of the tributes gasped and got a bit too excited, I will admit seeing an Avenger right before your eyes was something, heck not to mention she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen! However it was a bit intimidating being in her presence, the only woman Avenger that can take you down with one look. Not to mention I sort of looked up to her. The only thing I had against her was… she had red on her hands.

"As you all may know each and every one of you is a part of the Avengers Initiative. The lucky chosen have been picked by pervious Avengers to have an opportunity of becoming a current Avenger. However one cannot simply become an Avenger without any bravery, confidence in your own ability, skill, athletic and combat experience. Which is why before you enter the arena you will be trained both emotionally, mentally and physically. If needed your mentors will be by your side and if injured you will immediately be tended to. There will be absolutely no fighting between each other. You will have plenty of time to do that in the arena..." I wasn't even looking at her when she said that speech.

None of this made sense…

None of it!

And she knew that…

I let out a sigh, as she dismisses us to go back to our training. It was hell; they forced us through boxing, rock climbing, racing, monkey bars, and hand to hand combat. All the shit you could think of, what the hell were we training for the Olympics?

Eventually one of the SHIELD trainers noticed I ran out of energy and was kind enough to give me a ten minute break. I slumped down on one of the benches, letting myself slowly catch my breath.

I heard someone else take a seat beside me. "You know you could've taken a break ages ago right? You didn't have to wait for someone to give you permission…" I look up to see who it is and it was Loki, Thor's brother who was also an Avenger. No way, how would he let Loki take part in the Avengers Initiative! Surely Thor had the power to stop it from happening, so why was he here?

"Humans never cease to amaze me how oblivious they are…" he says this with amusement in his voice and smiles slightly. He's handing me a bottle of water.

I take the bottle off him and gulp half of it down without a second thought, "Right and I forget how demi-gods are so full of themselves."

"Please the only 'demi-god' that is so full of themselves is my big oaf brother, that is where you probably got this foolish idea from." I notice that Loki irritates himself when he mentions his brother.

"If the guy bothers you so much why bring him up then?" I ask rolling my eyes.

Loki looks at me as if he's surprised somehow. "Is it that obvious, it seems you have a point there…"

It's weird how we talk as if we've known each other for years.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Well, I wanted to take a break myself and I thought it wouldn't hurt to get some company-."

"No I mean why are you here, you're Thor's brother not to mention a possible heir to the throne of Asgard City, why didn't Thor bail you out?" I interrupt him.

I set the now empty bottle beside me on the bench and realise Loki once again is looking at me. But now his eyebrows are crossed in confusion and curiosity. After a couple of seconds his face is emotionless. "Unfortunately not everyone has heart like you Clint Barton…"

"How did you-."

It's his turn to interrupt me, "Everyone knows, and unfortunately for you you've attracted unwanted attention. Wade Wilson from City one has had his eye on you for a while now…" His eyes move away from me staring at someone else, mine follow his direction. Oh God it was true, I did grab Wade's attention and a few others as well. Particularly half of the tributes had their eyes on me and I caught Wade smirking insanely at one point. I gulped a little bit.

"I think it was brave what you did, you have potential. That alone makes you a number one target. To them at least" Loki tells me this, as I return my attention to him.

"Clint Barton, Loki Odinson, back to training this instant!" One of the trainers suddenly demands us.

Loki and I groan in frustration at the same time, we both look at each other and laugh.

Well, might as well get this over and done with.

Another two hours of training go by and Loki and I talk for a while; mostly complaining about the training SHIELD was putting us through. "Hey look you have a shadow…" Loki soon tells me. I don't really understand what he means by that until he points out that a teenage boy about the age of sixteen has been watching us. But me mostly apparently… as I smile to the boy and give him a wave he quickly hides when he notices I saw him. Where'd he go? Loki and I try to find him but we can't see him anywhere.

"Hey you took my knife didn't you!" I jump and across me are Wade Wilson and another tribute fighting.

"Hey I didn't steal your knife I swear!" says the other tribute.

"You're lying, watch and wait until the arena I'm going to get your ass, you hear me!" warns Wade as two SHIELD agents come and interfere with the fight.

I hear someone giggling and its weird… it seemed as if it was coming from above me. I stare up at the ceiling and I can't believe it when the sixteen year old boy is stuck up on the wall like a spider holding the knife that Wade accused the other tribute of taking.

He puts a finger to his mouth telling me to shush because I'm having a seriously hard time not exploding with laughter.

I whisper for Loki to look up and he scoffed rolling his eyes playfully when he realises who had taken the knife.

I guess Loki was right; humans are oblivious after all…

* * *

After of what seemed like years of training, we were sent to our rooms. I felt like I was the richest person alive, my room was practically shining and the furniture was made out of feathers, leather, silk all the expensive material you could think of. I had my own bathtub and shower, my bed was big enough to fit about three people. Not to mention it was the comfiest thing I ever laid in. Also everything was seriously colourful I felt like I just walked into a rainbow. Getting out of the clothes SHIELD provided us just before the training I decided to take a shower first before getting some rest.

Later I was in pyjama's that were given to me (well actually I was given a whole new wardrobe). I wore a dark purple shirt and some black trousers.

After hours of lying in bed no matter how much my body seemed to have run out of energy for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep. I grabbed my pin which I left on the draw beside me; switching the lamp on (because it started to get dark) I sat up and looked at it.

_So as long as I have this nothing bad will happen to me huh? Let's test that theory…_

I really couldn't fall asleep so I decided to give myself a tour of the SHIELD helicarrier. I jump out of bed and head out of my room, I slowly close the door behind me and attach the pin to my shirt. It was pass curfew so it was most likely a bad idea to be doing this. So I was counting on the pin big time. Which sounds stupid and silly but hey I was bored.

It wasn't that dark so I was able to see where I was going.

I sneaked past a couple of corridors and guards while looking around. Out of nowhere I hear shouting, sounded like an argument was going on.

I walk my way to source and I'm stopped when a huge large door is in my way, I lean against it with my ear so I could hear what all the commotion was about.

"SHIELD can't be serious, we've allowed tributes to be set free of the arena if they surrender or are badly injured. Why suddenly change the rule now!" It sounds a lot like Steve Rogers talking; his superhero name was Captain America.

"I really don't understand did the cities do anything that upset SHIELD lately?" No, way that was Bruce speaking! The Hulk!

"Not from what I hear, maybe it's because of that guy that volunteered…? You know how SHIELD hates it when someone tries to stand up to them." No way, now Tony Stark was in there, wait a minute could it be all the avengers?

"That doesn't make any sense, cities one and two volunteer all the time!" Steve yells.

"Then we shall see a fine battle occur!" Thor is talking now.

Well done Clint you just found yourself eavesdropping on the avengers!

I better get out of here before I'm caught…

"I don't get it! Now only one person can come out of the Avengers Initiative alive… and Thor, don't forget your brother is in this year!" Steve reminds Thor.

"I have nothing to worry about, my brother is stronger than he looks, if anyone is winning this year it will be him." Thor says with confidence.

I can't take this anymore; I stumble back realising what I just heard.

Only one person was going to come out alive this year.

Most likely this rule change was because of me, and the chances of me coming out alive this year…

Thinking about the tributes I was going up against…

It was down to zero per cent.

I just walked into my death bed.

Even though I no longer had my ear stuck to the door I could still briefly listen to what they were saying.

"Well I'm betting that Clint Barton has a chance of winning-."

"That dude from City twelve, no way! Just because he volunteered doesn't make him any good. He just did it to save his brother; most likely the guy is a wussy who couldn't pick up a small knife to save his life!" Tony interrupts the captain.

Suddenly I hear a burst of laughter, "You're probably right Stark he is from city twelve after all…" Captain America now had his doubts.

Just a second ago these guys were angry and confused that SHIELD placed in this rule. Now they were betting on who would win and making fun of me!

I wasn't sure which emotion to express anger or sadness. I was stuck between the two. I clench my fists into a ball and turn around about to run back to my room. However I bump into someone.

Shit, I'm caught. When I get a good look at the person I notice its Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow staring at me.

She takes hold of my wrist so I couldn't move anywhere.

"Clint, why are you out of your bedroom? It's past curfew…"

For some reason I couldn't answer back, I just look down and shake my head.

"What did you hear?" she asks me in a patient tone.

"Is it because of me?" I have the feeling she knows what I'm talking about.

"I'm not sure, but you do realise you're going to need to be punished for sneaking around and eavesdropping on the Avengers."

"No, let go of me! I was just looking around I didn't mean to-" I try to tell her it was an accident (well it was sort of a lie but I couldn't help myself I was curious), but she just holds on tighter while grabbing on to my other arm.

She's now dragging me away, "Be quiet Clint if you make too much noise they'll hear you."

"Let him go Natasha, they were all bound to find out eventually, the guy was just wondering around." I turn my head slightly and see that Coulson is a few steps behind me.

Natasha automatically lets go of my arm and she walks away entering the room that the other Avengers were in. I turn back around and I'm now facing Phil in confusion.

What was he doing here?

And why was he dressed like a SHIELD agent?

"Clint, go to your room, we'll talk about this in the morning" Phil tells me.

"That's it, you're not going to explain to me anything just tell me to go to my room like I'm a ten year old."

"I said we'll talk in the morning, go!"

I clench my teeth together and snap my body back around, I just run because it's all I can do.

I'm furious, angry, upset, pissed off. I don't know what to do anymore!

What's worse is that the next thing I know I'm grabbed by someone else.

Oh no I've really done it this time.

I'm pulled to the side and the person holding me captive has their hand around my mouth.

They've got a strong grip and I knew struggling was pointless.

I make muffled sounds behind their hand and they tell me to shush just before I see two SHIELD agents walk past. Once they were gone the person finally loosens their grip and I push them away from me.

"Look I'm sorry I was just-."

"Clint, lower your voice. It's alright it's just me…" it was Loki. What was he doing up this late? Last time I checked it was eleven pm.

I face him, "Loki what are you doing here?"

"I was bored…" he simply tells me.

I smile "couldn't sleep?" I ask him.

"That too…" he smiles in return.

"Loki I did something terrible…"

"Terrible… what is it, Clint you're shaking! Try to calm down."

But then that smile we both had soon fades away, and I have an idea why.

I suddenly feel sick, I'm dizzy and my eyes are blurring up.

"Clint, what's wrong why are you crying?" Loki sounds extremely worried.

_Wait what, I'm crying?_

"I'm sorry; it's my entire fault…" I stumble forward not even knowing what I'm saying anymore.

"What's your fault? Clint, stay still I think you're going to-."

I don't know what he says next because the rest of that night I just blanked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok this is all I've written so far so i think this is going to be the last chapter you get from this story today. When the next chappie will be up i am not sure but it shouldn't be too long. To be honest i really got to go upload my other story 'The God of Mischief' i haven't uploaded a chapter for that in over a month so bye bye for now! :D**

* * *

My head is feeling hazy; I blink a couple of times. It takes me a couple of minutes to realise I am not in my room but lying in a bed very similar to mine. I'm too comfy to even care or bother getting up but the sound of Loki's voice again alerts me. "It's about time, sheesh do humans normally sleep for ten hours or more?"

I sit up slightly and rub my eyes, "Loki, are we in your room?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure where your room was and quite frankly if I were to ask someone we would have both been in trouble, something I rather not get into. So after you passed out I snuck us both to my room. "

"Wait you managed to sneak us both into your room without getting caught?"

"Did I forget to mention unlike Thor I have some of my own tricks?" Loki smirks with confidence.

"Well that makes sense… thank you for… you know-."

"Yeah I know… you're welcome Clint Barton."

Loki sits at the end of the bed; I swing my legs around so I'm sitting up next to him. "So, would you like to fill me on what exactly happened last night?"

I sigh and run a hand in my hair. I tell him while I was looking around the SHIELD helicarrier just like he was until I heard the Avengers having a conversation. I basically told him everything I heard them say last night. He seemed pretty shocked when he heard what his brother said but even more shocked when he found out only one person was coming out of the Avengers Initiative arena alive this year. Taking a while to take the information in he later tells me to go on. I then tell him that I bumped into The Black Widow and if it wasn't for Coulson showing up I would've been in great shit. I add in that I was upset seeing that Coulson was an agent because he was someone in my city that owned a bakery that I visited every once in a while.

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on with Phil Coulson, but what I am sure of Clint is that SHIELD deciding that there should only be one victor coming out alive is not your fault. You understand me? Fuck what Tony Stark says even though he didn't exactly say it was your fault… he still assumed it. Also in the arena you will prove to the Avengers that you are most certainly not a 'wussy'."

I laugh at this mostly because hearing Loki swear was just something you wouldn't hear every day.

"Thanks Loki and that makes me feel a little better, I will deal with Coulson later but right now you have to deal with this new rule SHIELD have added to the Avengers Initiative. You're of royalty right?"

"Yes I am…"

So then, ask them to get rid of the idea only allowing one tribute to come out alive. They'll have no choice but to listen to you."

I see Loki hesitates answering to this, "I don't know Clint I mean Asgard is still a city and to be honest hardly anyone ever listens to me… I'm not as important as you think I am and besides it would just make me look afraid and weak-."

I immediately cut him off before he could say anymore, "Don't you dare Loki- You are an important person and every tributes ticket of getting out of this mess. You can save the lives of eleven people even yourself at least!"

"Ah but you're forgetting that some tributes will end up dying either way…"

"Maybe that's true but just try to convince them and at least half of the tributes can come out alive! It's better than it just being one person, right?"

"Clint you don't understand, the truth is no matter how much my brother gets on my nerves I've always wanted to be his equal hoping someday that I'll get the same respect he gets. You told me my brother has hopes for me winning this and coming out alive! If I just walk in on SHIELD and demand that they get rid of this rule I'll just look like a coward fearing for my life…"

"Who cares what people think of you-"

The smile, confidence and optimistic Loki was no longer there, I knew I said something wrong the minute he became hesitant. Now his expression was emotionless.

"I care what people think of me-!"

"Well you shouldn't because if I know the real you, you're a kind person and-."

I unexpectedly don't get the response I am looking for. "Oh and you Clinton Francis Barton, do you know the real me? Do you know me enough after one day to know that I have been living behind someone's shadow all my life? Do you know what you're looking at right now is just a disguise, do you know how betrayed I feel, ignored and looked down upon. Having no one listen to me when they should and only to have them listen when they shouldn't!"

His sudden outrage scares me and I literarily leap up from the bed and start to walk away from him, and of course he just gets up and starts to step towards me anger burning in his eyes.

"Loki calm down I was just trying to make you feel better about yourself. Maybe I haven't known you all my life and I'm sorry for the things you had to go through but please you can change SHIELD's mind-."

"Don't be a fool Clint- just because I've been nice to you so far doesn't mean you've got me figured out. What SHIELD decides to do with the Avengers Initiative is their problem, I see no reason to get involved" He suddenly laughs hysterically and I feel my eyes widened when I find myself looking at a different side of Loki one that I wasn't keen on at all.

"What do you mean no reason; the other tributes will die-!" I hit the wall and Loki slams a fist hitting it right beside my head. He moves in close to my ear, "Let them…" he whispers.

He pulls back staring at me with a wicked smile, I cross my eyebrows in confusion. "No… you can't just say that-! I mean sure we've just met yesterday but you might as well say to my face you don't care if I end up dying. I'm in the Avengers Initiative too or did the mighty God of Mischief forget that?"

"No- No Clint wait I didn't mean that- you have to understand!" Guilt and regret is evident on his face but either way I just can't ignore what he said to me. "What, that you care more about your pride an honour rather than people's lives? Yeah Loki I think I understand…"

I push him away, and storm out of his room in anger.

How could he be so cold like that? He just cares about proving himself and doesn't give a damn if people die in the process! Where was the Loki I met during the training and last night!

It takes me a while to notice I'm still in my pyjamas from last night and I ignore the stares and questions that come by me as I walk pass people and guards, I quickly check to see if I still have the pin on.

So much for relying on this bastard!

It gave me nothing but more bad luck!

* * *

I'm back in my room and I run and fly on the bed stuffing my face in one of the pillows and letting out a scream. I roll around a little bit and decide to let out my rage, "FUCK YOU AVENGERS, SHIELD, and LOKI AND FUCK EVERYONE ON THIS DAMN HELICARRIER!"

I let out another yell as I grab a pillow and throw it to the door only to have it hit Coulson right in the face.

I gape at him, God dammit I can't do anything right!

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Coulson says.

"Clint, sit down on the couch we need to talk."

"Yeah we do need to talk."

I'm guessing I made it back to my room just before Coulson or anyone else realised that I wasn't in here last night… thank god for that!

"So want to tell me when you exactly started working for SHIELD?" I ask once we're both settled down on the couch right in front of my television.

Oh did I forget to mention that I had one?

I probably should've just sat down and watched television yesterday instead of sneaking around last night…

_Yeah that would've been the smart thing to do jeez Clint you couldn't get any more stupid then this!_

"Clint no matter what I say, promise me you won't interrupt what I am telling you. The truth is I've been working with SHIELD almost my entire life. See in each city SHIELD secretly has an agent spying around. It's so we can keep track of what is happening in the cities. There is another reason too, if we catch any person that doesn't come across as being normal and possibly a threat we have to report it. If they're not a threat then we simply wait for the reaping and we are forced to tamper with the names in bowl so that person is most likely to get picked. I was ordered by SHIELD to blend in with city twelve and see if anyone had potential of becoming an avenger."

_He was right you know you are qualified to be an Avenger, no probably more than that._

"You-you knew I would volunteer for my brother so you had SHIELD put his name in there more than once didn't you! Dammit Phil I thought you were my friend-I!"

"No-no Clint you're brother just so happened to get picked! Dammit Clint I may work for SHIELD but do you think I actually approve of the Avengers Initiative? Of course not, I promise you Clint the day I knew your potential I didn't even dare to open my mouth about you to them! That's why I couldn't face you after the reaping! I couldn't see you because I didn't know what to do!"

I knew Phil was telling the truth, shit I just couldn't be mad at him. Sometimes if it weren't for him my brother and I would probably be dead by now! Knowing SHIELD he most likely couldn't tell me who he was no matter how much he wanted to…

In the end I think Phil was protecting me from them all along…

There's a long silence between us before I say anything.

"Phil I get it and its okay I forgive you…"

"Well you shouldn't… I've basically kept a secret and lied to you ever since you met me."

"Yeah well call me light hearted or crazy but I still forgive you."

He laughs and puts an arm around my shoulder, "If you say so… by the way do you want to tell me what exactly you were doing in Loki's room this morning?"

I flinch and slowly shuffle myself away from Phil, "I don't know what you're talking about…" I chuckle nervously.

Phil totally gets the wrong idea from this and says, "Oh… so it's like that huh? Wow I never knew you swung that way. Oh well I better get going now. By the way you're showing the Avengers what you can do today; they'll rate your performance from zero to twelve. I'm telling you this since you didn't get the message earlier on…" Phil is walking towards the door as he tells me the last part of his sentence.

I'm still sitting down and I'm completely speechless, I fail at trying to tell him that he had the wrong idea about Loki and I so I reach my hand towards him as if it would stop him from leaving. "Wait-it's not what you think it is-!"

He opens the door and steps out after he tells me worse news, "by the way you skipped breakfast this morning…"

I collapse on the couch as if I was shot by an arrow, "MOTHER FUC-!"

* * *

I meet up with my mentors Howard Stark and Janet Pym in the dining room while I'm catching up on breakfast. Janet scolds me for about ten minutes for sleeping in late and skipping out on breakfast. I had to apologise about fifteen times to get her to shut up.

Howard surprisingly gets right into business, "alright so tell me, what you can do. I mean other than that knife trick you showed me back on the train…"

"Well I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow…"

This seems to spike up Howard's interest, "An archer huh? You don't get them these days do you Janet?"

"Well no it is certainly unique in a way… however I don't think that's going to get you enough points. Especially since you'll be the last person to show The Avengers your skill and they'll be very tired by then and will probably not pay attention to you most of the time…" she says honestly.

_Thanks Janet that makes me a whole lot more confident. _

"Ignore Janet, if they aren't focused just do something to grab their attention, you'll be fine!" Howard assures me as he gulps down more alcohol.

_Yup I'll do just fine…_

After hours of just sitting around and watching tributes come out with either smiles or frowns on their faces or looking like they want to kill themselves… its finally my turn.

I take a deep breath and enter in the room where I see the Avengers laughing and standing around a table with food. They hadn't even noticed I came in.

This only builds up more nerves inside me, "Tribute C-Clint Barton here to… represent city twelve for the Avengers Initiative!" I say loud enough to get their eyes on me.

They excuse themselves, for 'being so rude' and allow me to take a bow and arrow.

I gulp and aim for the dummy human figure before my eyes; I notice my hands are shaking a bit.

I let the arrow go and I miss the dummy's body entirely. The arrow just hits the wall beside it. I frown and think of many curse words in my head for being so nervous and letting it get the better of me.

I look in The Avengers direction and they laugh, "Amateur…. Its city twelve, what did I tell you guys?" Tony comments while rolling his eyes.

I grunt and quickly move to grab another arrow.

I take another deep breath and close my eyes. Calming myself down I listen to my heartbeat knowing when to let go at the right time.

I open my eyes and the next thing I know there is another arrow shot only this time I managed to hit the dummy right in the middle of its chest. I smile, wanting to cheer for myself. I expect to get cheering and clapping from the Avengers, except I only hear chatter and laughter. I am very confused at this moment, _why would they be laughing I did good didn't I?_

It's not until I look back at the so called mighty Avengers and they're not even paying attention to me. Suddenly I am forgotten and don't matter in their eyes. All they seem to be looking at is the food and the giant cooked pig sitting on the table.

I was being out staged by a pig.

A dead pig for that matter, what the fuck!

You really out did yourself this time Barton.

I take another arrow as anger and rage takes control of me.

I'll show them what happens when someone turns their back at me and treats me like I'm worthless garbage.

I aim the arrow at the apple stuck in-between the pig's mouth which just so happens to be the closest thing to Tony Stark and the other Avengers.

Once I let the arrow go it immediately goes through the apple hitting the wall going right past Ironman's head. The Avengers snap their heads back around with wide eyes.

I throw the bow to the side and look straight at them smiling, "Thank you for your consideration…" I give a quick bow before marching out on the Avengers.

_If only I could make that arrow explode…_

* * *

"How could you be so stupid, do you realise what you have done!" Janet is pulling her hair out over the fact that I almost could have struck ironman with an arrow to his head.

"I'm sorry Janet I let my temper get a hold of me…"

"You silly boy now they're going to get revenge. They'll take it out on you on the-."

"What, the arena?" Meanwhile Howard is laughing and he's actually proud of what I did.

"Kid don't worry, they love that! It shows your determination! I can't believe it was next to my son's head as well, what did you say again?" Howard asks for the one hundredth time.

"Thank you for your consideration." I chuckle.

"Did I mention how glad I am to be mentoring you?"

"No Howard but it would be nice to mention it once in a while…"

While Janet is just frustrated about the fact we're ignoring her and Howard is taking his time to praise me the moment is stopped when we hear a knock on the door.

Janet insists she goes to answer it.

We're all shocked when we see its Loki standing at the door. My immediate reaction is jumping off the sofa and run to him demanding why he even dares to show his face here. I try to restrain myself from slamming the door in his face.

Instead I just pull him in and tell him to get straight to the point.

Janet and Howard go to the back of the room pretending to talk about something. Probably to give us some space.

"Why are you here?"

"I talked to my brother and a couple of SHIELD agents about why they put the new rule. At first they wanted to know how I even found out in the first place. But I managed to avoid telling them how."

"Okay so what is the reason?"

"Apparently it has to do with Hank Pym leaving. They can't risk having another Avenger leave due to the violence and sacrifices one has to make being an Avenger so this is their way of finding out who has the guts to take the necessary risks."

"What how is that fair- I mean that's just a onetime thing who said it will happen again!"

"I know Clint, I know… Anyway I also talked with Nick Fury, I tried to convince him to change the rule but he said something about him not always being in charge so he couldn't."

"I thought you said you had no reason to get involved with what SHIELD-."

"I'm sorry Clint; I let my emotions get the better of me… I tried my best to get SHIELD to change the rule. But I couldn't… I'm sorry…"

"So it wasn't because of me… they would've changed the rules either way…"

_Thank God I ended up taking Barney's place…_

"Look thank you for at least trying Loki, I believe you did the best you could. Maybe we should stop talking though since in the end possibly only one of us is coming out alive after the arena…"

"Yeah…" he sadly agrees with me.

After the agreement none of us move and we're just standing there silently…

"By the way… how close was my brother to the pig when you shot that arrow?"

"Possibly just as close as Stark was, I think he shouted 'Odin's beard!' just before I left."

"I think I'm starting to like you more and more Clint Barton, even though I probably shouldn't." Loki sends me a smile.

I smile back at him just before Janet calls us to the television, "They're about to announce the results! Loki you're welcome to stay here and watch if you want but do your mentors know where you are?"

Loki nods and we both run to the couch taking a seat, my mentors are standing behind the couch.

The talk show hosts announces the results one by one. City one, Wade Wilson received a ten out of twelve. At that Loki and I look at each other and gulp. That guy was going to be a pain in the ass when it came to the arena.

City two also got a ten.

Of course these guys did the two cities are rumoured to be training for the Avengers Initiative their whole lives.

Loki and I patiently wait till they reveal the last three cities.

City ten, Asgard City finally shows up. I can see Loki is nervous and I nod in his direction telling him it's going to be okay.

We both close our eyes, "Loki from Asgard City receives an eight!" the screen shouts.

We both open our eyes and I look at him in confusion, something was wrong here. Loki was a freaking demi-god. He was a sorcerer and I expected him to get a twelve out of twelve. I couldn't tell what he was thinking since his face was just blank.

Next it was City eleven, New York City. The tribute was Peter Parker just sixteen years old and he was given a nine out of twelve. He was the same boy that stole that knife from Wade. Good for him I guess.

Finally it was my turn and the nerves and anxiety builds up inside me. Despite Howard reassuring me I would probably get a good score. I basically shot an arrow in the Avengers faces. I am expecting a really bad score, especially after what Janet said.

"Clint Barton from Waverly City receives an outstanding eleven out of twelve!"

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing… an eleven out of twelve!

Loki freaking knew magic and probably showed off more then I did! All I did was shoot an arrow at the Avengers. I get an eleven!

Janet and Howard cheer behind me and congratulate me.

I look to see Loki's expression and he is shocked, but it's the good kind of shock.

"Remind me to throw a knife at the Avengers later on…" He tells me.

"No problem…!" I laugh at this, because I knew he was joking.

_So much for not talking anymore…_


End file.
